Antojos
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: Hayley debe de acostumbrarse a muchas cosas ahora que está embarazada. Pero hay una en particular a la que no lo logra adaptarse: los antojos. Y a pesar de la buena voluntad de Elijah de ayudarla la cosa no hace más que complicarse. ¿Podrá el vampiro satisfacer todos los antojos de la loba? Advertencia: LEMMON. PA' Mi SISTA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CORAZONG.


**Bueno, aquí voy yo con mi primer fanfic de The Originals, espero no haber hecho una cagada monumental y que todos los fans que leáis mi fic me lancéis tomates y otros proyectiles que podrían dañarme físicamente xD**

**Pero eso no es lo importante, no, lo importantes es que este fic va con dedicación, se lo dedico, con todo mi amor, a mi hermana pequeña que hoy está de cumpleaños (17 años, dentro de una año ya será mayor de edad y dejará de ser mi niña T-T) ¡HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUCHUFLETAAAA! :3 Espero que te guste este ElijahxHayley que he hecho con todo el amor del mundo. Te quiero un montón y por eso he decidido regalarte una de mis mejores dotes: las palabras. Sé que no soy Bécquer ni el gordi pero estoy por ahí xD**

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMMON y lenguaje soez, vulgar...**

**P.D.: Los personajes no son míos, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y blá blá...**

* * *

><p>Estar embarazada implica muchas cosas nuevas en la vida de una mujer. Sobre todo si esa mujer es primeriza. Una madre primeriza como Hayley. Sabía que había muchas cosas a las que debía acostumbrarse ahora que una nueva vida estaba creciendo dentro de ella, por ejemplo a los pies hinchados, a la intolerancia ante ciertos alimentos y olores, a la falta de sueño, a tener de golpe mucho sueño… Sin embargo había algo a lo que no acababa de acostumbrarse: los antojos.<p>

**§¤§**

En Nueva Orleans hacía calor, mucha calor. Un calor que incomodaba incluso con todos esos ventiladores funcionando a máxima potencia. Y Hayley no era indiferente a ese agobiante y desesperante calor, caminó con paso lento hacía la cocina ya que necesitaba algo frío dentro de su sistema con suma urgencia o su bebé se iba a recocer dentro de ella.

— Mierda —murmuró enfadada fulminando con su mirada el interior del congelador—. No queda helado de pistacho.

Gruñó enfadada y se agachó para coger el de vainilla con trozos de galleta. Odiaba encontrarse tropezones de cosas que no fueran helado en el helado. Pero prefería ese al del de chocolate con menta.

Con la tarrina en una mano abrió el cajón dónde guardaban los cubiertos y sacó una cuchara sopera. Cerró el cajón con un golpe de cadera y se sentó con cuidado en uno de los taburetes altos que estaban al lado de la isla. Dejó la tarrina encima del mármol y relamiéndose los labios la destapó. De verdad quería enterrar su cuchara en esa cremosidad y sentir como se derretía en su boca.

—Permíteme.

Una mano blanca como la nieve se interpuso en el camino de su cuchara y apartó al desafortunado tarro de helado de su trayectoria. Hayley levantó la vista mientras sus ojos brillaban de enfado y sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente.

— Oye, no está bien quitarle a una loba embarazada lo que quiere comer su cachorro.

Si hubiera sido una mujer más femenina hubiera fruncido los labios en un tierno mohín. Pero no lo era, ella era una mujer lobo fuerte y que nunca había dependido de nadie para nada. Hasta que se quedó embarazada. Así que como la mujer lobo que era frunció el ceño y fulminó al vampiro con su mirada más mortífera.

— Estoy seguro de que esta mujer loba embarazada será mucho más feliz al poder darle a su bebé helado de pistacho —contestó pausadamente Elijah—. Además, no quiero quedarme sin mi helado favorito.

Era imposible discutir con Elijah. Sobre todo si te traía una tarrina entera de tu helado favorito. La miró con ojos hambrientos y sintió como su bebé, feto, o hambriento parásito (aún no había decidido cómo llamarlo), bailaba en su tripa de felicidad. Abrió con glotonería su regalo, hundió la cuchara y se la llevó a la boca con todo el helado que pudo. Sí, definitivamente Hayley no era una dama.

— ¿No tienes calor Elijah? —Él la miró alzando una ceja interrogante—. Por el traje, digo —dijo haciendo un movimiento hacía la americana que él llevaba puesta—. Yo si fuera tú me estaría asando.

El mayor de los Mikaelson sonrió e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

— Quizás tienes razón. Ya que estoy en casa podría mostrarme un poco más… relajado.

Y habiendo dicho eso se quitó la americana, los gemelos de los puños de la camisa, éstos los guardó en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, se arremangó las mangas y se desabrochó los dos primeros botones.

Hayley agachó la vista y siguió comiendo de su helado. De repente la cocina se había vuelto demasiado calurosa. Por el rabillo del ojo espió qué hacía él y comprobó que con total naturalidad se sentaba delante de ella con dos perfectas bolas de helado en un cuenco.

— La verdad, es que verte comiendo el helado con tanta… Pasión, me ha venido el antojo de comer un poco.

— Se supone que yo soy la embarazada. En esta casa sólo yo debería tener antojos —replicó la loba mientras observaba como el vampiro convertía en un arte eso de comer helado. Lo hacía todo con tanta elegancia… Se preguntaba si en la cama era igual.

— Sí —Hayley se puso roja sólo al pensar que sus pensamientos habían escapado de su cerebro y alcanzado a Elijah—. Sólo tú deberías tener antojos —la chica suspiró aliviada y se concentró en su tarrina, era mejor no pensar en esas cosas—. Lo siento, como muestra de arrepentimiento prometo conseguirte todos los antojos que quieras.

Hayley sonrió agradecida algo abochornada e incómoda. Que alguien se preocupara así por ella era algo nuevo, algo nuevo y a lo que no debía acostumbrarse. El vampiro sólo era amable con ella porque en su interior se estaba gestando el hijo de su hermano. Sólo por eso estaba siendo atento. No debía olvidarlo.

De repente se sintió muy cansada, tenía muchas ganas de dormir, así que no pudo evitar soltar un gran bostezo.

— Me voy a ir a echar un rato al sofá —murmuró mientras se bajaba del taburete—. Me llevaría un paquete de galletas y una taza de chocolate con leche bien frío para cuando me despertara, pero teniendo en cuenta tu amable ofrecimiento esperaré a que me lo lleves tú.

— Gracias por confiar en mi Hayley. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para alimentarte y satisfacer todos los antojos del bebé.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa cansada y asintió con la cabeza. Nunca debía olvidar que para los Mikaelson ella no era nada más que un recipiente imprescindible hasta que alumbrara al pequeño.

Hayley se dirigió al comedor con paso lento después de lavar la cuchara y tirar a la basura el envase vacío y se tumbó con cuidado en el sofá. Poco se imaginaba lo mucho que querría al cabo de unos días que Elijah satisfaciera todos sus antojos.

**§¤§**

— Quiero un buen pedazo de carne recubierto con una cremosa salsa para comer.

Hayley miró a la camarera con ojos decididos e intentando aparentar una seguridad y una confianza que no sentía en absoluto.

— Debes comer más pescado. Sólo te alimentas de carnes rojas, eso no puede ser bueno para el bebé.

La loba fulminó con su mirada a Rebecka. Ella quería un maldito trozo de carne, ¿Acaso era eso mucho pedir? Ella no lo creía. Llevaba poco tiempo conviviendo con la familia Mikaelson pero había podido averiguar que pobres, precisamente lo que se dice pobres, no eran. Así que si quisiera comerse todos los terneros del mundo los vampiros no se resentirían para nada económicamente. A parte de que odiaba que le dijeran qué podía comer y qué no.

— Tu sobrino quiere comerse un buen trozo de carne —protestó hablando entre dientes.

— Pues mi sobrino tendrá que contentarse con un trozo de salmón a la plancha con una guarnición de verduras y un té helado para beber.

Hayley refunfuñó por lo bajo y se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla enfadada. No podía creerse que esa vampiresa, por muy original que fuera, estuviera diciéndole qué debía comer. Seguro que si fuera Elijah el que la hubiera acompañado a comer le hubiera dejado comer lo que quisiera.

Cruzó los brazos por debajo de su pecho y giró la cabeza observando el bar de Sophie. Debía evitar esa clase de pensamientos. Vale, ahora que había llegado Klaus a Nueva Orleans parecía que el asunto del bebé se había aclarado y ella había pasado a ser una más de la familia, y al parecer así seguiría siendo después de que el bebé naciera. Eso en parte la tranquilizaba. Pero lo que no le gustaba eran esas malditas brujas, vale que sólo la estaban protegiendo pero… Ella no acababa de creerse que estuvieran siendo cien por cien sinceras. Había gato encerrado…

— Aquí tienes tu salmón y tu té helado. Que lo disfrutes.

Hayley arrugó la nariz ante el desagradable olor del pescado. Pescado que en otro momento se hubiera comido con ansia y gusto pero que en esos momentos no le provocaba otra cosa que una profunda repulsión.

Con cara de asco cogió los cubiertos y cortó un trozo del animal y se lo llevó a la boca. Intentó comérselo sin necesidad de masticarlo mucho, pero tan buen punto se lo tragó notó como su estómago se revolvía y la bilis empezaba a subirle por la garganta. Así que se levantó tan rápido como un humano lo haría, fue al lavabo y abrazó el primer retrete que encontró.

— Desde luego me alegra no ser yo la embarazada.

De verdad, de verdad que quería partirle la cara a golpes a Rebecka, pero estaba demasiado ocupada sacando todo lo que había dentro de su estómago como para hacerlo.

— Te dije que tu sobrino no quería pescado —murmuró como pudo cuando las arcadas pasaron.

— Toma Hayley, bébete esto —Sophie le acercó a la boca un pequeño frasco que se bebió sin rechistar—. Esta poción debería ayudarte a asentar tu estómago.

Con ayuda de la bruja logró ponerse de pie y salir del lavabo con paso tambaleante y seguro, pero sin mucha dignidad.

— La boca me apesta a poción y a vómito —se quejó cuando se sentó en una silla en la cocina del restaurante.

— Si bebes un poco de té se te pasará.

Rebecka fue a acercarle el vaso pero Hayley notó como la barriga se le contraía al oler el líquido.

— Por favor… Mantén esa cosa alejada de mí…

La vampira le hizo caso y no le acercó el vaso.

— Debes comer algo —insistió la vampiresa mientras fruncía el ceño—. No puedes dejar de alimentarte.

— El problema no es que no quiera alimentarme… ¡El problema es que si me alimento lo vomito!

Ella no quería chillarle, vale, sí quería, pero no por algo tan tonto como la comida. Ella siempre había comido lo que había querido, y a veces podido. Y ahora que hubiera alguien que le dijera qué podía o no comer la descolocaba. No se arrepentía de estar embarazada, pero no era algo que le resultara agradable.

— Déjala aquí conmigo Rebecka —dijo Sophie mientras limpiaba los platos—. Mi bar está protegido con hechizos y Camille es una humana que no tiene ni idea de que nuestro mundo existe. Así que aquí estará bien.

La chica pareció pensárselo durante unos minutos pero después se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y se fue.

— Si le pasa algo yo no me hago responsable, le diré a mis hermanos que está aquí para que la vengan a buscar.

Hayley se quedó ahí sentada mirando como Sophie trabajaba en la cocina. Estuvo ahí sentada dos horas, dos horas en las cuales Sophie trató de darle algo para comer o beber pero ella se rehusó, no había nada de comida en esa maldita cocina que no le revolviera las tripas.

— Lo siento cariño —le murmuró Hayley a su barriga mientras la acariciaba cariñosamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron debido a la vergüenza y pegó un bote en la silla. No era tan estúpida como para creer que su bebé no nato le había hablado, pero al parecer Elijah la había venido a buscar. Elijah la había ido a buscar. Elijah. Genial.

— No ha comido nada des del desayuno Elijah.

Sophie dejó una bandeja llena de platos limpios encima de la mesa y puso sus brazos en jarras.

— Ha vomitado toda la comida y el desayuno. Es normal que lo haya hecho pero debes asegurarte de que coma algo con sustancia antes de irse a dormir. No es sano ni para el bebé ni para ella que esté tantas horas sin comer.

— Comprendo, me haré cargo personalmente de que Hayley coma algo ¿Nos vamos?

La aludida asintió y se puso de pie. Con un asentimiento rápido se despidió de la bruja y mientras salía por la puerta farfulló que ya comería algo cuando llegara a casa. Cuando salió del restaurante suspiró y sintió algo de malestar debido a que el sol aún brillaba con fuerza.

— Cógete de mi brazo, no quiero que te desmayes.

Las mejillas de Hayley volvieron a colorearse de rojo pero asintió y entrelazó su brazo con el de Elijah. Si no se debilitaba por el calor lo haría por la cercanía de ese vampiro.

Empezaron a caminar sin rumbo fijo a poco a poco y siempre por la sombra. Debía admitirlo, esa ciudad no estaba tan mal como había imaginado. La gente era agradable, la música llenaba sus coloridas calles, y el olor a deliciosa comida inundaba sus fosas nasales. Sin ser apenas consciente tomó el control del paseo y siguió por las abarrotadas calles de Nueva Orleans un olor en particular que le hacía la boca agua, su desesperación por comerse eso era la propia de una mujer embarazada y que no tenía ningún control sobre su cuerpo y su apetito. Finalmente ella y el vampiro se detuvieron cuando encontró el origen de ese aroma.

— Quiero eso —dijo señalando la ventana del bajo de un edificio—. Quiero lo que esa mujer está cocinando.

— Pero Hayley… Eso es una casa particular, no un restaurante.

— Lo siento Elijah, de verdad que lo siento, pero el bebé que está dentro de mi está rugiendo y pataleando por lo que sea que esa señora está cocinando.

— ¿Y si está cocinando ranas?

— Da igual, si consigo que este pozo sin fondo se llene y no lo expulse todo después me comeré encantada todas las ranas de Nueva Orleans —inclinó su cabeza e intentó poner cara de pena para apelar a la sensibilidad tan conocida del vampiro—. Por favor Elijah… De verdad, de verdad que tu sobrino quiere comer eso.

Elijah asintió con una sonrisa curvándole los labios y se acercó a la ventana que le había señalado y dio unos suaves pero firmes toques para llamar la atención de la mujer.

— Buenas tardes…

Pero la mujer respondió algo en un idioma que ella no entendió. Hayley miró con desesperación a Elijah, de verdad, de verdad que quería comer lo que fuera que estuviera cocinando esa mujer. Para su sorpresa Elijah replicó algo en la misma lengua que la mujer y mientras ambos hablaban él le pasó el brazo por los hombros atrayéndola hacía sí en abrazo muy protector e íntimo. Ella intentó no mostrar ninguna expresión pero el sonrojo no le abandonó las mejillas y los labios se le curvaban en una leve sonrisa de adolescente locamente enamorada. ¡Elijah Mikaelson la estaba abrazando como si fueran íntimos amantes!

— Vamos Hayley, Takeshi- san nos deja entrar en su casa.

— ¿Cómo?

Él la guió hacía la entrada del edificio y esperó pacientemente a que la misma anciana de antes les abriera la puerta.

— Takeshi- san ha sido muy amable al invitarte a comer directamente de su mesa. No me ha parecido educado rechazar su invitación.

— Pero… Yo… No entiendo.

— Takeshi- san estaba preparando la cena para el cumpleaños de su nieto cuando la hemos interrumpido. Por eso parecía enfadada, pero le he explicado que eres mi mujer y estás embarazada y que le agradecería mucho si te pudiera dar un poco de la comida que ella estaba preparando. Además he mencionado el incidente de que lo has vomitado todo hoy y sólo su comida te ha abierto el apetito.

La amable anciana abrió la puerta y con una reverencia les dejó entrar. Hayley no dijo nada, se limitó a imitar los gestos que hacía Elijah y siguió a la anciana hasta la cocina donde estaba cocinando todo aquel manjar.

— Qué buena pinta…

— Takeshi-san quiere saber que qué te gustaría comer.

Hayley miró decidida al mayor de los Mikaelson quien la abrazaba por la espalda y tenía su mano protectoramente colocada en la barriga de ella.

— Todo. Esos fideos de la olla, esas empanadillas… O, y sí, por favor, un trozo de esa carne con verdura.

Elijah asintió y habló con la mujer que diligentemente le sirvió un poco de todo en un plato y la invitó a sentarse en una silla. La loba dio las gracias y con ansía viva empezó a comerse todo aquello. Agradeció el vaso de zumo que la anciana le sirvió para pasar mejor la comida y cuando acabó le pidió a Elijah que le transmitiera su más profundo agradecimiento. La mujer sólo sonrío e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

— Takeshi-san espera que la comida haya sido de tu gusto, y que si algún día quieres comer algo más puedes pasar a visitarla.

Hayley estaba segura de que volvería. Se despidió de la buena mujer y se fue de allí con su pequeño monstruito saciado. El cielo estaba anaranjado a causa del atardecer y por suerte ya no hacía tanto calor. Aun así Elijah le compró un batido de fresa y plátano bien frío por si acaso. No hablaron durante todo el camino pero cuando Hayley empezó a sentir que sus párpados le pesaban él la cogió en brazos como si fueran unos recién casados.

— No hace falta que me lleves así, ya soy mayorcita y puedo andar por mi propio pie.

—Ya, pero temo que en cualquier momento te quedarás dormida y te precipitarás contra el suelo. Además soy un vampiro con súper fuerza, no voy a cansarme —aun así ella no acababa de estar convencida—. Va, pon tu cabeza en mi hombro y descansa, te avisaré antes de llegar a casa para que entres caminando por tu propio pie.

Hayley asintió e hizo lo que él le decía, recostó la cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Se prometió a si misma que sólo serían unos minutos, unos efímeros minutos en los que no estaba mal fantasear en que ellos dos eran una pareja recién casada y esperando un hijo. Porque no había nada de malo en imaginar que Elijah tenía razones muy profundas para hacer lo que hacía y que el sentimiento que la invadía siempre que pensaba en él no era amor. Hayley tuvo ese antojo, y pensó que no estaba mal que Elijah se lo satisfaciera durante un rato.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró estirada en su cama y las cortinas se mecían con la suave brisa de la noche. Se giró buscando comodidad pero no hubo manera de que se le pasara el antojo de él.

**§¤§**

Intentaba controlar sus sollozos. Sabía que no había nadie en casa pero aun así no quería que se escuchara su llanto. Siempre se había considerado una loba fuerte, una loba que no mostraba sus sentimientos así nadie podía herirla, una loba que no teme perder a sus compañeros porque la inmortalidad tan pronto viene como se va. Ella era una loba fuerte. Era fuerte.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se repitiera eso no podía parar de llorar. Había intentado encontrar la causa de su llanto para ponerle fin, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para que Elijah volviera a su lado. Era algo estúpido llorar por eso. Era muy, muy estúpido llorar porque el mayor de los vampiros originales estaba vulnerable en la casa del enemigo.

Era algo muy estúpido por lo que llorar. Elijah era fuerte y ellos no tenían nada que pudiera matarle. Pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse, a veces era muy peligroso ser inmortal. Estaba segura que si estuviera en la misma situación pero sin el bebé creciendo dentro de ella hubiera encajado la situación con mucho más arte y filosofía. Habría chillado un poco, fingido que todo estaba bien, matado a unos cuantos vampiros y se habría llevado a Elijah de ahí.

Pero no, ahora no podía hacer nada de eso, estaba embarazada, y como embarazada la vida de su bebé estaba por encima de cualquier ser, ya fuese humano a vampiro. Intentaba tener fe que Elijah volvería sano y salvo. Porque así sería. Pero esa convicción no parecía llegar a sus desequilibradas hormonas.

Todo aquello era un soberano desastre. Ni siquiera podía abrir un bote de pepinillos sin querer vomitar y pretendía controlar lo que sentía por un vampiro. Hayley no era tonta, sabía que no debía enamorarse de un vampiro siendo ella una mujer lobo. Era algo antinatural. Pero ahí estaba ella, encerrada en un lavabo llorando porque la primera persona que quería mantener a su lado, con la que se había imaginado teniendo la familia que ella siempre había ansiado, había sido él. Y ahora que él no estaba no veía cómo iba saciar ese antojo.

**§¤§**

Por fin había dejado de llorar. Había tardado un día entero pero lo había conseguido y después de dormir casi 12 horas del tirón no había rastro alguno en su cuerpo de que se había pasado al menos toda una tarde llorando. Por suerte Rebecka y Klaus no le prestaban mucha atención y Sophie parecía tener problemas de brujas. Así que todo estaba bien, excepto que su bebé tenía hambre de la comida de Takeshi-san.

— Lo siento cariño —le dijo la loba a su barriga mientras se la acariciaba con la mano derecha—. Hoy tío Elijah no está, deberás contentarte con otra cosa.

Hayley entró a la cocina y abrió el frigorífico buscando algo que le apeteciera a su bebé. Supo qué quería cuando vio nata para cocinar y bacon. Sólo le faltaba algo de pasta y podría hacerse una buena olla de pasta a la carbonara.

Encontró medio paquete de espaguetis en un armario y tardó una hora y media en hacerse la comida y comérsela. Sintiendo que pesaba veinte quilos más de golpe dejó la olla en el fregadero, había comido directamente de ahí. Abrió la nevera buscando un polo de limón para comerse de postre, y fue cuando la vio, la tarrina de helado de vainilla con trozos de galleta, la favorita de Elijah. Y fue entonces que su cuerpo decidió otra vez por ella. Hayley tenía el antojo de coger una cuchara y tirar un poco de helado en el pecho desnudo de Elijah y lamerlo hasta que él suspirara de placer y gimiera su nombre.

**§¤§**

Ella fingía que leía, no es que fuera analfabeta ni nada por el estilo, pero no estaba muy concentrada en su lectura. No, Elijah había vuelto. Estaba en casa, con ella, y nada más importaba.

Sonrió como la boba enamorada que era y se escondió detrás del libro. Nadie debía descubrir lo mucho que le gustaba ese hombre. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera hablar con él o pedirle cosas.

— Elijah —lo llamó lo más casualmente que pudo—. Siento molestarte pero tengo un antojo.

Elijah levantó la vista del tablero de ajedrez y la miró como si ella fuera el mundo entero.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

_Meterte desnudo conmigo en una bañera llena de fresas con chocolate y follarme en todas las posturas posibles._

— Una tarta de manzana y un café con leche muy cremosa—se limitó a contestarle con una sonrisa inocente.

— Dame media hora y te lo traigo.

El vampiro se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a la puerta con paso seguro y firme. Sí, Hayley quería recubrir con chocolate el cuerpo de Elijah y lamerlo hasta saciarse.

**§¤§**

— ¿Qué quieres Hayley? —la voz de Elijah sonó lejana, triste y cansada.

_Que pronuncies mi nombre como el de Celeste._

— Una sopa de pollo con pan de ajo tostado —contestó ella sin apartar la vista de su revista.

— De acuerdo Hayley.

_Por favor, pronuncia mi nombre como si me amaras._

**§¤§**

— Oye ¿De dónde te traía Marcel la comida?

Davina miró a Hayley como si pudiera matarla con sólo mirarla. Quizás en otro momento, en otra situación eso la habría enfurecido, o lo más seguro es que hubiera pasado, pero ahora su bebé estaba hambriento, el pequeño monstruito estaba montando una fiesta del hambre en su estómago y necesitaba urgentemente algo con qué pararla.

— ¿Dónde te cocinaba los platos?

— Marcel no me traía comida estúpida. Nadie sabía que estaba encerrada en la iglesia aparte de él y el padre Kieran.

— Necesito comida —se limitó a decir la loba, no estaba para deducir cómo se había estado alimentando la bruja.

— ¡Pues sal afuera y cómprala!

Davina cerró con fuerza el libro que estaba leyendo, se puso de pie y salió por la puerta enfadada y con la barbilla en alto.

— Pero de verdad que tenemos mucha hambre —murmuró mientras se acariciaba la barriga con las dos manos.

— Le diré a uno de mis chicos que vaya a comprar algo para su reina.

Levantó la vista y se fijó en que Marcel la estaba mirando desde el umbral de la puerta. Prefería comer veneno antes que dejar que uno de esos chupasangres le trajera comida.

— Me encantaría comerme una buena hamburguesa con su ración de patatas fritas.

El vampiro asintió y se fue. Hayley suspiró cansada y se sentó en una butaca de cuero negro, ya amaba a una sanguijuela ¿por qué no podía confiar en que esta le traería comida que no estuviera envenenada?

**§¤§**

La decisión de haberse ido había sido suya, suya, y solamente suya. Ella era una loba, y no una loba cualquiera, era la reina del Clan de los Media Luna. Ella era su líder, la loba alfa, su sitio no era sólo estar con ellos, sino liderarlos. Su sitio estaba con ellos en el pantano ¡Pero mierda cómo echaba de menos las comodidades de la ciudad!

Suspiró frustrada y dejó el cesto de ropa limpia que cargaba en la mesa. Estaba cansada, la barriga ya era bastante notable y los antojos se habían reducido. Aunque seguían ahí y los satisfacía como podía. Lo echaba mucho de menos, quería que Elijah estuviera a su lado, quería que él fuera un lobo de su manada, que él fuera su beta, que él fuera con quien la prometieron sus padres.

— ¿Qué te apetece comer hoy mi híbrido favorito? ¿Guiso de pantano o carne de pantano?

— ¿Y qué tal una pizza barbacoa con extra de queso?

Giró la cabeza esperanzada esperando encontrar la fuente de sus deseos y antojos prohibidos parado en el porche de su casa con una enorme caja de pizza en sus manos. Y como siempre ese gran antojo quedó sin ser saciado.

— ¿Cómo has conseguido esa pizza? —Dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa—. Oh, ¿no habrás matado a alguien o la habrás robado? —No es que su manada fuera un atajo de lobos violentos y descerebrados, pero después de tantos años de maldición estaban algo desentrenados en las relaciones humanas.

— No —contestó el lobo riéndose y entrando en la casa—. Quizás no he conseguido el dinero de una forma muy legal pero… La pizza la he comprado con dólares en una pizzería humana y he esperado por ella como lo haría un humano normal y corriente.

Ella le sonrió y aceptó la caja de pizza que él le ofrecía.

— Muchas gracias.

— No es ninguna molestia Hayley, tú eres nuestra líder y para algunos de nosotros eres mucho más que eso.

Y ahí estaba, ella lo notaba, no era estúpida, sabía que le gustaba, que él la quería, que sería siempre su beta, y que si ella pronunciaba las palabras adecuadas lo tendría todo de él, pero no era él a quien quería.

— Gracias —eso era lo único que podía decir, porque él no era Elijah.

**§¤§**

Desde luego las fiestas de paz de los Mikaelson eran fastuosas.

Hayley se alisó nerviosa el vestido que llevaba como si eso fuera a hacerla lucir más elegante y hacerla sentir menos nerviosa. Pero no debía mostrarlo, no debía mostrar su debilidad, no únicamente por los suyos que estaban evaluándolo todo y sobretodo evaluándola a ella como líder, sino por las demás facciones. Debía hacerles ver que los lobos habían vuelto a Nueva Orleans y habían vuelto para quedarse.

— No queremos problemas —les dijo poco antes de entrar—. Si hay pelea no quiero que seáis vosotros quién la empecéis.

— ¿Pero al menos podremos acabarla? —Preguntó Oliver en un tono de voz despectivo y jocoso.

— Estamos aquí por la paz —dijo ella volviéndose y fulminándolo con la mirada—. Eres estúpido si crees que liberados de la maldición somos la facción más fuerte. Una guerra es lo que menos nos conviene. No os pido que seáis mejores amigos con las brujas y los vampiros ni que os vayáis de picnics románticos juntos. Sólo que si hay una guerra no seamos la facción en desventaja.

Y habiendo dicho eso se giró y se internó por la fiesta. Le hubiera gustado decir que socializó pero su papel fue básicamente quedarse de pie evaluando a todos los reunidos en aquella condenada mansión. Habló un rato con Klaus pero básicamente del bebé y Elijah se mantuvo a una distancia prudentemente alejada de ella.

— Si no te importa voy a acercarme a la barra. Mi bebé tiene sed.

Los tacones la estaban matando. Se acercó a la mesa dónde se servían los aperitivos y las bebidas. Todo eso era o incomible o con una cantidad muy grande de alcohol. Así no había embarazada que se alimentara. Y encima venía la líder de la facción de los humanos y la amenazaba. Debería ordenarles a sus lobos que redujeran toda la maldita ciudad a cenizas o que se colaran en la base militar más cercana y enviaran todos los misiles disponibles en esta casa de los mil demonios dónde ¡Seguía sin haber comida decente!

— ¿Me concedes este baile?

_Te concedo que me cojas en brazos, me lleves a tu habitación, nos encerremos ahí y hagamos el amor durante una semana como salvajes._

— Claro.

Elijah como el caballero que era le ofreció el brazo y la llevó hasta la pista y se deslizaron por ella cómo si de unos príncipes se trataran. Y a pesar de la tensión que sintió, a pesar de la pasión que vio en los ojos de él al final de la velada volvió al pantano sola, frustrada y enfadada. Genial, volvía a quedarse a medias en otro de sus antojos.

**§¤§**

El pantano no era seguro. Su hogar, el hogar de su gente, había sido destruido por unos psicópatas. Estaba cabreada, muy, muy cabreada. Estaba tan cabreada que se encontraba llorando a puerta cerrada en su habitación. Ella debería ser fuerte para su gente, su gente que estaba herida y sufriendo, pero en vez de eso estaba encerrada porque no podían arriesgarse a que mataran a su bebé. ¡Y lo peor de todo es que volvía a hacer un calor de los mil demonios!

Se calmó cuando sintió algo frío puesto en su nuca. Sabía quién le había apartado el pelo como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo y con gentileza le había puesto una tarrina entera de helado de pistacho en la nuca para clamarla.

— Perdón por darte este espectáculo Elijah —decidió que era mejor mantener la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas mientras acababa de sorber por su nariz—. Estoy bien de verdad, soy fuerte, soy una alfa. La verdad es que no sé por qué lloro.

— No es una debilidad llorar. Al menos no en tu caso —Notó como Elijah se ponía de pie y se sentaba en la mesa justo delante de ella—. Llorar a parte para demostrar tus sentimientos sirve para relajarte y aliviar tensiones. Todos hemos llorado alguna vez, y tú siendo una embarazada con las hormones revolucionadas me extraña que no hayas llorado más seguido. De verdad esperaba que cuando Rebecka se equivocó en poner la cama dónde querías te pondrías a llorar en vez de destrozarla a golpes. Ese libro que me leí no me ha servido de mucha ayuda contigo.

— Espera espera espera —habló ella levantando la cabeza y mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa—. Tú, un vampiro original, el mayor de todos ellos de hecho ¿Has leído un libro humano sobre maternidad?

— Trece, para ser exactos.

Lo dijo de una forma tan seria y tan segura que no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada suelta. Intentó disimularlo, pararlo, pero que él esbozara una sonrisa de diversión con sus carnosos labios y dijera en un tono que pretendía ser serio _Yo no le veo la gracia_ fue peor.

—Lo siento —dijo secándose las lágrimas cuando ya pudo dejar de reír—. Pero parece bastante… surrealista.

— Sí, pero es verdad. Además, has dejado de llorar.

La loba se sonrojó y aceptó la tarrina de helado que él le ofrecía y empezó a comérsela todo lo civilizadamente que pudo.

— Y pensar que empezamos con esto en una calurosa tarde de verano comiendo helado.

Ella sólo asintió y siguió comiendo, porque si hablaba le pediría a Elijah que satisfaciera su más primitivo y escondido antojo y la poseyera de todas las formas que él conociese en ese sofá.

— Bueno, ya veo que estás más tranquila y alimentada. Si necesitas alguna cosa Klaus estará por aquí.

Él se levantó y se fue por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Hayley ya empezaba a cansarse de esa actitud, siempre huyendo, siempre esquivándola, siempre escondiendo que no la quería. Como volviera a intentar huir de ella lo iba a atar y acabaría de una vez por todas con todo eso.

**§¤§**

No sólo habían intentado matar a su hija, sino que ahora para protegerla la habían mandado lejos, lejos de su lado, y debía fingir que su preciosa niña estaba muerta, debía fingir que esas malditas brujas la habían matado. Pero lo que más la cabreaba era que esos malditos lobos se pasearan por sus anchas y ella no podía matarlos ni beberse su sangre.

Sí, ahora era una híbrida, sino fuera poco lidiar con la ira como mujer lobo ahora también debía de lidiar con la sed de sangre propia de los vampiros. Todo era una gran cagada. Necesitaba estabilizarlo todo, tener la seguridad de que todo iría bien, tener la seguridad que podría matarla con sus propias manos.

Con esos pensamientos salió de su cama y siguió su olor. Klaus no estaba, era luna llena, no había nadie a parte de ellos dos en aquella vieja casa. Nadie los interrumpiría. No se molestó en ponerse una bata, o en peinarse. Llevaba mucho tiempo con ganas de él, y por fin se saciaría.

Lo encontró sentado en la sala de estar, en frente de la chimenea y con una copa de bourbon en la mano.

— Elijah —lo llamó desde el umbral de la puerta. Él se giró sobresaltado como si no hubiera sentido que ella estaba ahí.

— Hayely —ella saboreó su nombre entre los labios de él, pronto los saborearía ella con los suyos—. ¿Qué haces despierta y ahí de pie?

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo —contestó ella mientras se acercaba de forma insinuante—. Pensaba que estabas haciendo todo lo posible para destruir a los Carrera.

— Y lo hago, pero encontrar los doce anillos es un trabajo bastante largo.

— Debes de estar cansado.

Él alzó la vista y la miró con ojos tristes y cansados. Se notaba que llevaba un par de días sin afeitarse, además que sus características americana y corbata habían desaparecido y los dos primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados. Iba a lamerlo, a hacer un camino desde su pecho hasta su cuello, lo mordería y después lo cabalgaría hasta que alcanzaran la cumbre del clímax.

— Sí, lo estoy —confirmó el vampiro volviendo a enfocar su vista en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

— Deberías irte a dormir.

Inspiró profundo y se relamió los labios. Volvía a sentirlo, el intenso deseo que había sentido por Elijah mientras estaba embarazada seguía ahí, no se había ido a ninguna parte. Al contrario, al parecer éste había aumentado. Y cuando él volvió a mirarla, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de separación de ella estuvo segura por la dilatación de sus pupilas que podía oler lo muy excitada que estaba ella.

— ¿Qué has venido a buscar Hayley?

— A ti.

Hayley no era una dama y no quería ser tratada como tal. No tuvo ningún pudor ni recato en acortar el poco espacio que la separaba de Elijah tirándolo hacía ella por el cuello de la camisa y besándolo con pasión. Ella lo quería a él, duro y fuerte, en toda su extensión, lo quería animal, primitivo, lo quería vampiro. Simplemente lo quería.

Gimió cuando sintió que él ni corto ni perezoso le devolvía los besos con la misma intensidad y pasión con que se los daba ella. Él colocó una mano en la cintura de ella y la acercó aún más a su erección mientras que su otra mano estaba enredada en el pelo de ella y le estaba inclinando la cabeza para tener un mejor acceso a su cuello.

Elijah empezó a lamer y a morder desde la clavícula de Hayley hasta su oreja. Ella dejaba escapar pequeños gemidos de placer. Dejó que su mano izquierda se agarrara a la camisa de él mientras que la derecha acariciaba la cabeza del vampiro instándolo a seguir.

Ambos sentían como el calor de sus cuerpos aumentaba y su excitación cada vez les pedía más. Elijah le mordió el cuello con cuidado de no beber se sangre y ella gritó de placer. Hayley buscó la boca de él con la suya y cuando la encontró introdujo su lengua haciendo más profundo el beso. Elijah respondió con la misma pasión y la mano que le sujetaba la cabeza cambió de posición y empezó a masajearle el pecho y a pellizcarle el pezón erecto.

Eso la hizo gemir aún con más intensidad y restregó su cintura contra la erección de él. Fue el turno del vampiro de gemir de placer. Hayley envalentonada por la reacción recibida le abrió de un tirón la camisa haciendo que la mitad de los botones saltaran. Él se la quitó con un rápido movimiento y la aupó por los muslos y la pegó contra él.

La loba pasó sus piernas por la cintura de él y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus bocas no se separaron ni un instante, parecía que estuvieran en mitad de una danza erótica que no quisieran parar.

Echó la cabeza hacía atrás gimiendo cuando notó que él la estampó contra la pared y volvía a lamerle y morderle el cuello. Ella se agarró bien con los brazos y movió la pelvis haciendo que sus sexos entraran en contacto y se rozaran. Elijah volvió a gemir y Hayley sintió como eso la lubricaba aún más.

— Llévame a tu cama Elijah —dijo ella mientras con una mano le estiraba el pelo a Elijah para que levantara la cabeza y la mirara a los ojos—. Por Dios Elijah llévame a tu cama y hazme tuya.

— Sí —contestó el mientras la besaba—. Sí, tú eres mía. Mía.

La separó de la pared y sin dejar de besarla la llevó a su habitación y la tiró contra el colchón. Con movimientos rápidos le rompió la camisa de tirantes que llevaba puesta para dormir dejando sus pechos desnudos al descubierto y con una mano la obligó a tumbarse. Ella abrió las piernas para que él se colocara y se arqueó cuando sintió que la boca de Elijah chupaba uno de sus erectos pezones.

No paró ni de gemir ni de arquearse instándolo a seguir y a que no parara. Él atendió a sus dos pezones, los lamió, los pellizcó y los mordió. Cuando se cansó volvió a la boca de ella y la besó mientras su mano derecha se colaba por debajo de sus shorts de pijama y las bragas que llevaba puestas.

Cuando él empezó a mover los dedos explorando el centro de su humidad ella gimió más fuerte y clavó sus uñas en los hombros de él. Elijah soltó una carcajada gutural como si eso lo hubiera complacido y con movimientos bruscos se retiró y le quitó las dos prendas de ropa que aún llevaba puestas dejándola completamente desnuda.

— Eres deliciosa Hayley —murmuró él extasiado con la vista clavada en el centro de su cuerpo.

— No lo has probado —contestó algo sonrojada por la vergüenza pero abriendo más las piernas en una silenciosa invitación.

— Tienes razón —constató él pasándose la lengua por uno de sus colmillos—. ¿Me permites?

Ella iba a contestarle, de verdad que iba a hacerlo, pero cuando la boca de él entró en contacto con los pliegues de su vagina, que una de sus manos la alzó por el culo para facilitarle el acceso y la otra se mantenía en su muslo gimió tan alto que supo que Elijah había captado el mensaje.

No supo decir cuánto rato estuvo Elijah explorándola con su lengua, porque cuando su lengua y sus dientes encontraron su clítoris sintió como toda ella explotaba en millones de cristales de placer para ser convertidos en polvo. Había tenido un orgasmo. Pero no era suficiente, ella quería más, lo quería a él, a él dentro de ella, a él llenándola por completo, a él amándola.

— Shhht tranquila, sólo voy a quitarme los pantalones y el bóxer —la calmó él cuando ella protestó porque sintió que se apartaba—. Tranquila, aún no he acabado contigo.

Hayley suspiró ante esas palabras y aprovechando que él acababa de desvestirse se levantó, le dio la espalda dejándole una buena vista de su culo y quitó la colcha y la sábana de arriba de la cama. Se tumbó boca abajo para provocarlo y sonrió cuando sintió que el colchón se hundía a su lado bajo el peso de él.

— No me gusta que me den la espalda —susurró él contra la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras lo besaba suavemente.

Se arqueó restregando sus nalgas contra el pene de él cuando él le agarró un pecho por detrás y empezó a masajearlo. A los pocos minutos ella le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la vagina y le mostró como quería que la tocara. Él obedeció y mientras la exploraba con sus dedos la besaba en la boca enredando sus lenguas. Ella con la mano que había cogido la de Elijah la introdujo entre sus cuerpos y agarró el miembro erecto de él.

Él gimió de placer contra su boca y ella empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo al ritmo que los dedos de él entraban en su interior. Ella gimió en protesta cuando él se apartó y la obligó a ponerse boca arriba. Se relamió los labios de placer al ver que Elijah se colocaba entre las piernas de ella y con una mano acercaba su miembro a la entrada de ella.

No le dio tiempo a nada, él entró dentro de ella con una fuerte y poderosa estocada y su cuerpo volvió a ser sacudido por un orgasmo demoledor. A el vampiro le costó no correrse al sentir como las paredes de su vagina se contraían de placer. Cuando Hayley se hubo repuesto un poco él empezó a balancear sus caderas. De vez en cuando gemía y se hundía con más profundidad en el cuerpo de la híbrida.

Hayley por su parte no tardó en volverse a sentir excitada y alzó las caderas para que Elijah pudiera entrar más profundo en ella. Él al sentirlo empezó a aumentar la velocidad y la fuerza de sus envistes. Iba a hacer que Hayley volviera a correrse y después se correría él. Y cuando descansara se la pondría encima en horcajadas y dejaría que ella lo montara, y mientras ella gimiera de placer como ahora él le lamería y mordería sus pezones.

Con esa idea en mente Elijah continuó bombeando sus caderas, haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas también buscando más placer y le pasara los brazos por el cuello atrayéndolo más hacía ella. Él sentía contra su pecho como los pechos de Hayley se movían al ritmo de sus envites y sus pezones le rozaban. Con un gemido le sujetó las caderas con una mano y de una estocada se hundió más profundo haciendo que ella alcanzara su tercer orgasmo y él alcanzara el primero.

Se dejó caer a un lado sin salir de dentro de ella y la arrastró contra su pecho. Estuvieron así un rato abrazados en silencio esperando a que sus agitadas respiraciones se calmaran.

— ¿Me prometes que los Carrera van a pagar por lo que me han hecho? —susurró Hayley contra el pecho de él sin mirarle a los ojos.

Él hizo que ella alzara la cabeza y lo mirara a los ojos.

— Hayley, nadie que haya hecho daño a mi familia ha vivido mucho tiempo para contarlo. Y te aseguro que los Carrera no serán una excepción.

Ella sonrió aliviada y se estiró buscando los labios de él con los suyos. Lo besó esta vez con más dulzura, más tranquila, haciéndole saber lo mucho que él y esas palabras significaban para ella. Él la abrazó con más fuerza y ella rió al sentir como él volvía a ponerse duro dentro de ella. Cogió impulso y se separó de él quedando a horcajadas.

Elijah alzó una ceja divertido y le pasó las manos por el cuerpo haciendo que Hayley volviera a encenderse y que empezara a mover sinuosamente las caderas. Llevaba nueve meses con el antojo de Elijah, y aún les quedaba toda la eternidad por delante. Pero de momento se conformaría con esta noche.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y eeeeesto es todo amig s! Espero que os haya gustado y que el lemmon me haya quedado bien. En un principio tenía pensado escribir una pequeña escena de Hayley y Elijah teniendo sexo salvaje después de comer el helado, pero no sé porqué acabé pasando de eso y lo alargué y después quise hacerlo canon y no acabarlo en una forma triste y dramática...<strong>

**Bueno, toda crítica positiva o negativa podéis hacérmela llegar a través de un review que yo responderé cuando pueda. Muchas gracias por leer y sobretodo muchas gracias si te ha gustado :)**


End file.
